Tell Me On a Sunday
by Artemis Day
Summary: Hermione knows it's over, Draco knows it's over, but will it ever really end? Songfic. D/Hr


A/N: This is the result of a plot-bunny that wouldn't get out of my head

**A/N: This is the result of a plot-bunny that wouldn't get out of my head. It's also my first ever D/Hr fic, though I warn the hard-core shippers, it won't end well for them. Anyway, the song is 'Tell Me on a Sunday', it's from a Broadway show, but I don't know which. I do know however that it is written by Andrew Lloyd Webber.**

* * *

Hermione's eyes darted to the door for perhaps the seventh time that night. All around her where the sounds of glasses and silverware clinking together, as well as the whispers of young couples with their heads close together. The couple closet to her couldn't have been older than sixteen; the boy was muttering sweet nothings into the girl's ear as she swooned before him. Hermione couldn't help but roll her eyes; knowing that the boy was probably just saying whatever is was he was saying to get the girl into bed with him. At the same time though, Hermione almost envied them, she couldn't remember the last time her boyfriend had done something like that. Oh wait, yes she could, at her twenty-first birthday party after they had finished the cake. That was the first time they ever…

Hermione sighed and rested her head on her hand, again watching that door waiting for it to open and for him to enter, but somehow she knew that wouldn't be happening, not tonight.

* * *

_Don't write a letter when you want to leave  
Don't call me at 3 a.m. from a friend's apartment  
__I'd like to choose how I hear the news_

* * *

"I just don't know what to do Harry." Hermione moaned into the phone, happy despite everything that she had a friend like Harry to go to when she was upset, which had been a lot recently.

"Have you tried calling him?" Harry asked.

"He doesn't have a phone Harry, remember?" Hermione answered exasperatedly.

"Oh yeah, well write him a letter then, or better yet, go see him. I sure you can straighten this out, and then you'll be even stronger as a couple." Harry said enthusiastically.

Hermione's heart was breaking at her friend's false enthusiasm. She knew that he didn't want her to stay with Draco. He had objected to the relationship from the start and would be dancing and waving flags if and when they separated. Hermione was even beginning to regret not falling for Ron, at least then maybe she wouldn't be getting hurt as badly as she was, but he was married now to Luna and had a baby on the way. Not only that, they had asked Hermione to stand godmother for the child, a request which almost brought tears to her eyes.

"I suppose your right. Thank you Harry; I can always count on you." Hermione said with false optimism.

"No problem Hermione, call me if you need any more help." He answered.

"Okay Harry, bye." Hermione turned her phone off and tossed it to the other side of her couch.

She stared out the window, knowing full well that no owl would come to her from him, and at her fireplace, even though he would not be stepping out of it. It was over; she knew that, it had been over for a long time now.

* * *

_Take me to a park that's covered with trees  
Tell me on a Sunday please_

* * *

'Ms. Granger, you have a visitor.'

Hermione stared at the note, hoping beyond hope that it was him, perhaps coming to apologize for not showing up last night and maybe to take her out to lunch as a way to make up for it. If that was true, she knew that she shouldn't be so quick to forgive him. After all, it wasn't the first time this had happened, but somehow she knew that no matter what he did, she would always end up giving him another chance, and he would shower her with gifts and act like nothing had ever happened.

'Thank you Leah, send them in.' Hermione wrote on a blank bit of parchment, and then sent the paper plane off.

A few moments later there was a knock that the door. Hermione's heart raced.

"Come in." She called out to the person on the other side.

The door opened slowly and Hermione's heart, which before had been beating rapidly from anticipation, now slowed and sunk as Randall, one of her co-workers stepped into the room.

"Hey Hermione, I hope I didn't come at a bad time." He began.

'_That's an understatement' _Hermione thought silently, then she put on a fake smile and addressed her colleague, "Not at all Randall, sit down.

* * *

_Let me down easy  
No big song and dance  
No long faces, no long looks  
No deep conversation  
I know the way we should spend that day_

* * *

Hermione held the quill over the parchment as she tried to find the right words for this, the most difficult letter she would probably ever have to write.

_Dear Draco, _

_I don't know if you remember, but we had a dinner date two nights ago that you never showed up to. This is the third time now, and this time I'm not just going to forgive and forget. I don't care how you try to weasel your way out of it, this time I have to do something about it, and I think we need to-_

She was stuck right there, and had been for hours. How do you tell someone something like this _through a letter?_ It was just cruel. Groaning, Hermione took the parchment from her desktop and promptly tore it up.

* * *

_Take me to a zoo that's got chimpanzees  
Tell me on a Sunday please_

* * *

Hermione walked into the mansion, surprised to have found the door open slightly. The large hallway was completely silent, which made her uneasy. Usually the place was so full of life, whether it be from one of Draco's lavish parties, or just from a few friends who had gotten a little tipsy. Now the whole place was quiet, so much so that every step she took she could hear the echo of her feet hitting the ground.

Hermione jumped when she heard a door open and close and instinctively reached for her wand, even though she knew she didn't have anything to fear.

* * *

_Don't want to know who's to blame  
It won't help knowing_

* * *

A young woman around Hermione's age stepped out. Her hair was mussed and her clothes were expensive looking. She was very pretty, long blonde locks flowing down to her back. It was a minute or two before she noticed Hermione standing there, and when she did she seemed to become very nervous.

"Hello." Hermione greeted the girl pleasantly.

"H-Hello, you must be Hermione, Draco is always talking about you." The girl answered smiling and holding out her hand.

Hermione slowly took it and shook, _'I bet he is.'_

* * *

_Don't want to fight day and night  
Bad enough you're going_

* * *

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Go away." Said the male voice at the other side of the door.

Hermione, frustrated, pulled out her wand and unlocked the door magically. Opening it, she brought up her hand to cover her nose and mouth as the stench of alcohol overwhelmed her. Draco was lying in his bed, a firewhiskey bottle clutched in his hand, his eyes glazed over a bit as he sat up a little.

"Now 'mione, hashn't anyone ever told you to knock before you enter?" He slurred slightly.

"Draco, you're drunk." Hermione stated.

"Sho wha?" He took a swig from the bottle, "Ima growned man, I kin do wha I wan'."

"Draco give me the bottle." Hermione demanded holding out her hand to take it.

"Nu uh." Draco hugged the bottle to him as if it were his life line.

Hermione rolled her eyes and for the second time, pulled out her wand. One quick summoning charm later and the bottle soared into her grasp. Draco looked livid.

"You shtupid bitch, dat's mine." He tried to get out of bed but ended up rolling off and landing on his face.

Hermione put the bottle down and went to pick up her boyfriend. As she rolled him on to his back, she realized he was snoring, he had fallen asleep. Hermione sighed angrily and managed to pick him up and put him back on the bed, where he rolled over and slept on.

Hermione, who couldn't bear to stay any longer, left the room, her eyes beginning to tear up.

* * *

_Don't leave in silence with no word at all  
Don't get drunk and slam the door  
That's no way to end this  
I know how I want you to say goodbye  
__Find a circus ring with a flying trapeze  
Tell me on a Sunday please_

Hermione shuffled her feet as she walk forward towards the park bench where she could clearly she a head of white blond hair in the midst of the crowd of people leaving the park. Luckily, it was never too crowded on Sundays. She sat down on the side opposite to his and for a long time, both were silent.

* * *

The sun was going down now, which was fitting, since Hermione knew that the sun was about to go down their relationship.

"So…" She started, trailing off trying to find the right words.

Draco turned his head to her, "What?"

"Who was she?" She blurted out, she hadn't meant to get right into that, she'd been planning on working her way up to it, but her mouth seemed to have other ideas.

"Who was who?" Draco asked pretending to look confused.

"You knew who, I was at your house last week remember? You were drunk."

Draco looked at her for another second and then his head drooped as if he was ashamed. "Her name's Jeanette."

"I see." Hermione answered curtly.

Draco looked back up at her, his eyes almost pleading, "Hermione, I'm so-"

"Draco don't tell me you're sorry, I know you aren't'." Hermione snapped, she hadn't meant to sound too harsh, but she knew by the look on his face that she had been.

"But I- We- It was just a stupid little fling it didn't mean anything."

Now Hermione was angry, she got up and rounded on him, "A stupid little fling? Draco you went behind my back, you were with another woman. Do you have any idea what you've done to us? To our relationship?"

Draco stood up and cut her rant off with a few words of his own.

"Well what about you? I've hardly seen you in the last month, how do I know you haven't been with other men?"

Hermione was stunned, "Do you actually believe I would do something like that? I've been doing everything I can to keep our relationship afloat even though I've known all along where this was going."

"And where exactly do you think its going?" Draco questioned angrily.

Hermione's face softened and her anger faded, replaced by sadness and dread.

"Draco, don't play with me anymore." She said softly.

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked in a demanding tone.

"You know what I'm talking about, we can't keep playing these head games with each other." Hermione answered.

* * *

_Don't want to fight day and night  
Bad enough you're going  
Don't leave in silence with no word at all  
Don't get drunk and slam the door  
That's no way to end this  
I know how I want you to say goodbye_

* * *

"Hermione…" Draco began, but Hermione raised a hand to silence him.

"I've seen this coming for quite some time Draco, but still I held on to that meager belief that we could work it out and carry on, I can't do it anymore Draco, I won't!" Hermione felt like she was about to cry, but she kept her tears in.

"Hermione I-"

"Let me finish!" Hermione interrupted him in a loud voice which made her sound stronger than she was currently feeling, "Three times this month you've stood me up, I wait all night for you until they have to throw me out, and the first two times you thought you could make it okay by buying me expensive gifts that I never should have accepted. Draco, I know you don't want to do this anymore and neither do I, so let's just end it."

Draco's mouth was slightly opened, he couldn't believe that Hermione would be this open with him all of a sudden, "I…"

"You what?" Hermione asked, looking up at him and waiting for him to just say it.

* * *

_Don't run off in the pouring rain  
Don't call me as they call your plane  
Take the hurt out of all the pain_

* * *

"I'm sorry Hermione." Draco finally said, and this time Hermione knew he was sincere, because he wasn't apologizing for Jeanette.

Her eyes never once left his face, and the unshed tears began to sting her eyes.

"Goodbye Draco."

Those would be the last words she would ever speak to him, and as she turned away from him and walked slowly away, she finally let herself cry. But to her surprise, she didn't feel too sad, or at least not as much as she thought she would be. In fact, she felt as though a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Hermione could vaguely hear his footsteps as he walked away from the spot she had left him in.

The sun had almost completely set now and she could hear the crickets chirping. Her house was in sight and she wiped the tears from her face as she walked towards the door and towards a new chapter in her life.

* * *

_Take me to a park that's covered with trees  
Tell me on a Sunday please_


End file.
